Her Hunter In Gleaming Leather
by Hopscotch92
Summary: Jo is very much in love with Dean. Dean is still very much in love with one night stands. JoDean centric
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the Winchester boys... If i did i probably would be doing alot less writing. **

**This is my first fanfic and it follows the Dean/Jo relationship**

* * *

Chapter 1 

She searched the crowd for his leather jacket, the lack of him gnawed at her insides; she needed him like she needed oxygen, maybe more. And then suddenly, out of no where, he was walking towards her. The very fact of him being there made her head swim, and just as she felt that she was going to faint, she felt his strong hand on her shoulder.

"Dean." A whisper that barely escaped her lips and died in the air between them. "Jo. What are you doing here? Are you ok?" He nearly yelled in his low husky tone. She nearly cried out with frustration, there it was. That strong commanding tone, the tone he took with Sam, the tone of deep love, affection and caring. Everything she felt for him, except she did not see him as a big brother. She saw him as her hunter in gleaming leather.

"No… Dean I…" She trailed off, the musky sent of his leather intoxicated her, and once more she saw the world swim before her eyes. She gasped and gripped his manly arms for support. Her last hunt had taken a greater toll than she had ever imagined. As the world went dark around her, she felt her self being lifted and whisked away by her hunter.

Dean Winchester carried Jo bridal style into his hotel room and laid her on his bed. He studied her petite figure and wondered what on earth she could have been hunting that had injured her so greatly. He didn't know how much time passed as he listened to Jo's shaky breathing, it could have been 15 seconds, it could have been 15 minutes, when he heard a sound at the doorway. "Umm Dean… Why is Jo passed out on your bed?"

"Sammy!" Dean's voice came out high pitched and squeaky like a startled teenager. Quickly he cleared his throat and tried again. "Sammy" To his good fortune his voice found its usually pitch. "I found her struggling to stand in town; she passed out just as I got there." Sam's puppy dog eyes filled with concern.

"Do we know what she was hunting?"

"Yeah, she mentioned that to me right after passing out." Dean shot back while grabbing a beer from the fridge. "Right well, how did she find us?"

"How do you know she was looking for us?"

"Dean, do you think it's a coincidence we ended up in the same place?"

Dean glanced from the sleeping figure on the bed to his brother. "Yes"

Sam sighed; Dean wasn't going to accept that Jo was looking for him, any sooner than he was going to accept his feelings for her. And then without warning Jo's eyelids fluttered open. Her hunter instincts acted up she bolted up and grabbed her knife from her boot and pointed it to the two bodies in the room.

"Jo, Relax, it's only us." Sam said his hand in front of his body, motioning for her to put the knife down. As the memories of the morning flooded her mind she fell back down on the bed. By the time she looked up Sam was kneeling to her left, but Dean lent against the wall at the back of the hotel room, his arms crossed face down.

"Jo." Sam's voice forced her to tear her eyes away from his brother. "What happened?"

"I was on a hunt and… Things just got bad"

"What were you doing on a hunt by yourself?" Dean's husky voice bellowed from across the room. "Dammit Jo what were you thinking?"

"I can take care of myself Dean." Jo said lifting her chin "I'm not some damsel in distress that can't take care of herself. I'm a hunter, just like you."

"It didn't seem like that… What was it? Half an hour ago?"

"Dean!" Sam and Jo yelled at the exact same time.

"Dean, why don't you just lay off her for a bit, just until she feels better?"

"Right." Dean yelled and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Sam looked from the door to where Jo sat, still gazing after his brother.

"Did I miss something?"

"No! Well I…"

"Do you just want to tell me what happened?"

"Oh God Sam, nothing happened, he just…"

"I meant with the hunt."

"Oh! Well…"

* * *

**Hope you liked!!!**

**R&R if you have the time**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the Winchester boys... If i did i probably would be doing alot less writing. **

**Thanks guys for all the Reviews!!! They filled me with so many warm fuzzies I had to update again!!**

* * *

Chapter 2 

She and Sam sat on opposite beds facing each other. Sam rested his face in his hands, and looked up at Jo.

"So just let me get this straight. Ellen asked you to stick close to us."

"Yes." It wasn't exactly a lie. Her mother would feel better if she was around the boys.

"And so when you find cases around where we are you take them so to make it easier on your mother."

"Yes." OK so it was more of the other way round. She looked for jobs around where the boys were to give her an excuse to be near Dean.

"And so you decided to take on an entire nest of vampires knowing that it would probably kill you."

"I suppose." She had been close to death before, like every other morning when she saw some slut walk out of Dean's hotel room.

"How many of the vampires got away?"

"None" She beheaded them all, one after the other they fell. She was a tough independent woman; she loved the thrill of the hunt. Though some small part of her brain told her she was hunting more to prove herself, than for the actual enjoyment.

"No survives?"

"I finished the job Winchester; believe it or not a woman can finish the job."

Only a few miles away Dean sat in a local café looking out the window, feeling quite depressed. He felt torn, and Dean never felt torn. Part of him wanted to rush back to the hotel to check on Jo and to hear her story, which was odd enough as it were. The rest of him however, wanted to be in bed with the leggy waitress, but something seemed to be stopping him, which was extremely odd, and for Dean extremely depressing. He let out a loud groan and started scanning the paper for possible cases, but he could not concentrate. There was just too much going through his brain. He could not stop thinking about Jo, about how his heart stopped beating when she collapsed into his arms.

What the hell was Jo thinking anyway? Going out on a hunt by herself… Didn't she know how dangerous that was? But then why did he feel so awkward around her? What the hell was wrong with him? At that he shook his head. "Nothing" he thought decisively. "I've just never done this before, I've never had a little sister, I'm just new at all of this." And to this revelation Dean relaxed, only then realising how tense he had been. He motioned for the cheque and as the waitress came round he flashed her one of his famous smiles. As in his "Guaranteed to make you go weak at the knees or your money back." smile. Needless to say she was putty in his hands after that.

As Dean gave the waitress the "grand tour" of the back seat of the impala, a strange idea popped into his head. Luckily for him he was too busy to even notice. But if he had been listening properly he would have heard his brain figure it out. "You know how to be a big brother Dean Winchester; you are a big brother to Sam… You just don't know how to be in love." Once the waitress left the car to get back to work, Dean slumped into the driver's seat. The revelation had long since left his mind, but a strange emotion washed of him. He felt guilty. He felt guilty because here he was, just having made love, and all he could think about was Jo, and how she wasn't here, it just didn't make any sense to him.

Dean smashed his head into the steering wheel. "Maybe." He mused aloud as he drummed his fingers. "Just maybe… Maybe I care about her just as much as I do about Sammy." And at this he slammed on the accelerator and sped off back to the hotel. It was nearing lunchtime and he still hadn't found a case either. Who knows, maybe Jo had a lead on something.

* * *

**Hope you liked!!!**

**R&R if you have the time**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the Winchester boys... If i did i probably would be doing alot less writing. **

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed and favourited and story alerted... I'm actually really sorry but I'm going to France 2moz for 3 weeks... So I don't know if i will be able to update until after I get home. But hey! Look on the bright side... I am going to Paris and it is the city of love. We are talking major inspiration my friends**

* * *

Chapter 3 

Jo trudged through the forest. Every muscle of her body ached, but she had to keep going. Dean and Sam were still going strong, the slope and the heat seemed to have no effect on them. Jo saw Dean look back at her, and then exchange glances with Sam. She knew what it meant. It was the "We should not have brought out the poor pathetic female so soon after she nearly got herself killed" look. She would have put them in their place, but she was just so tired. What were they doing here anyway? This was her hunt, not theirs. What gives them the right to just push in…? Not that she minded being close to Dean it's just that…

"Look." Sam's voice pierced through her train of thought. She looked up and watched Sam place his hand on scratch marks on a tree. He ran his hand over the mark, and then suddenly pulled it of swearing.

"What Sammy? What is it?" The panic in Dean's voice was too large for him to hide.

"It's nothing Dean, just a splinter."

"Just a… Just a splinter?!? Give me a look." Before poor Sam had a chance to protest, Dean had pinned his hand to the tree, pulled out his pocket knife and removed the offending splint of wood.

"You need to be more careful Sam!"

"Dean it was just…" Sam caught sight of Jo trying... and failing to conceal her laughter. "Yes Dean."

"You know I'm not going to be able to take care of you for ever. When I…" Dean caught the look of warning that Sam had shot him. Jo couldn't help to notice how uncomfortable the two of the looked.

"What… When you what Dean?" She asked, almost pleadingly. A thousand images were whirling round her head. Dean going off to get married, Dean with kids, Dean… not with her. Sick Dean. Dean who's heart condition came back. Dean who…

"Nothing, let's just keep moving." Something in Dean's voice put Jo's stomach into turmoil.

"No seriously. What is it Dean?"

"You SERIOUSLY don't have to worry about it Jo." Dean met her eyes; something in them seemed to urge her to challenge him, to keep pushing it. Jo was smarter than that; she could see the trap. She glared back at him and kept walking ahead of them, her head so full of thoughts and possibilities she nearly forgot about her aching body. She was so deep in thought she only realised her pace had slowed when it was too late, when she felt Dean brush past her.

That is what she had been trying to avoid all day, but it was too late. The small section where their arms had brushed felt like it was on fire. Every skin cell tingled with excitement, and she could feel herself blushing. Now she was painfully aware of everything. Her walking speed picked up again, so Dean was walking just a little in front of her. The space between them was so small, yet so great at the same time. The air was alive with electricity and Jo felt her self getting faint. She was so concentrated on Dean; she didn't see Sam watching her.

"Jo, are you feeling ok? You look a little… flushed." Jo felt more colour rise to her cheeks at this comment, she felt like a school girl.

"It's just the heat, how much daylight do you think we have left?" Sam looked at his watch, and then at the sky.

"The sun should start setting in half an hour, we should probably make camp."

---

All three of them sat around the campfire, each one of them with a bottle of beer. Jo sat with her eyes concentrated on the fire, trying to ignore how painfully close Dean was to her.

"I'm gonna go to bed. Night." Sam's voice carried through the night.

"Night Sammy." Jo felt her heart start beating like a jack hammer. She was alone with Dean. Bad. Bad. Very bad. She decided on leaving, so she practically sprung from the log.

"I think I'm gonna go too."

"No wait, Jo." Jo attempted to hide her surprise.

"Dean?" Dean patted the log beside him.

"Just sit for a minute, there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about."

"Ok." Jo's voice went very high, as her whole body tingled with excitement.

"Jo… I just wanted you to know you didn't have to "stalk" us… You are welcome with us, you're pretty much part of the family…" Dean coughed, he felt extremely awkward. Jo stared at him; this was the closest that she had ever seen him "express" his feelings.

"I mean, I'm not trying to stay you have to stick around, I'm just saying you don't have to go out on hunts alone where you need back up or anything…" Dean insanely rambled trying to cover up the corniness of what he had just said.

"Dean, No… I get it… Thanks I guess." That was the last thing she wanted to say to him. She wanted to scream at him how much she loved him, how much she needed him. Instead she just smiled. Dean, not quite sure what to do, leaned over and squeezed her arm. Jo inhaled quickly. He was much too close; she didn't trust herself not to through herself at him. They sat awkwardly in the silence for a moment or two.

"I really should be getting to bed now though… I'm really tired."

"Yeah, yeah… see you in the morning."

"Yeah… see you." As Jo walked away from the campfire she felt her heart break… And as Dean watched her go, he felt his skip a beat. He frowned and looked down at his hands and quickly took a swig from his bottle. It was just late… Very late. He was tired after all…

* * *

**Hope you liked!!!**

**R&R if you have the time**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the Winchester boys... If i did i probably would be doing alot less writing. **

**Ahem... Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry **

**Truly I am.**

**It is the holidays now, so to make it up to everyone I am going to update as much as I can without making the story crap.**

* * *

Chapter 4 

The next morning Jo woke up early, too early in fact. She could here the birds quietly chirping as the sun warmed up the world. Unfortunately it was at one of those hours where the usual content of being awoken by the sound of nature going on all around you was replaced by the need to grab a shot gun and take them out. Needless to say Jo was pissed. Stumbling out of her tent, Jo was ready for the day. It was barely light, but it would be better to get to the suspicious area of the forest by the end of today. She stumbled towards the boy's tent, but the sound of Sam's voice stoped her.

"Dean, you should tell her."

"Oh yeah, cause that would be easy, no offence Sam but it's not something you can just weave into conversation. Hey Jo how you going, oh yeah by the way I sold my soul to the crossroad demon and now have less than a year to live till the hell hounds come and collect me. Just brilliant Sammy… just brilliant." Jo felt her heart sink, ache and explode all at the same time. Dean couldn't be dying. They needed more time to figure things out, to figure themselves out, and to get together… finally. Suddenly it was all too much; she turned, the tears falling from her eyes blinding her. She tripped over a rock and swore loudly, then ran into a tree and swore again. She didn't care. She didn't care if she died. As Jo ran through the bush, more and more thoughts flooded into her head. She didn't care if the world opened up and she got pulled down into hell. She was already going to hell, a world without Dean. A week without him made her emotionally crippled and hopeless. Maybe she could sell her soul for Dean. It wouldn't matter if she was in actually hell or just earth without Dean, each would be painful enough. She lost all track of time; she just ran and ran and ran. _Stop. _The voice was very clear in her head, so she stoped running. _There is something behind you._

"Brilliant Sammy… just brilliant."

Sam was about to answer when her heard it. He heard Jo swear, and her rapid footsteps leading away from their tent. He looked to Dean, he had obviously heard it too.

"What do we do?" Dean's voice came out gruff and stricken.

"I guess we better follow her." Sam felt a little awkward to be calling the shots, but he didn't dwell, not now. They ran out of tent, Sam took the right and Dean took the left. Sam, 3 minutes into the chase was positive she had gone this way. He didn't quite know what to do. Jo had just found out that she was going to suffer one of life's greatest tragedies, a life without the one she loves. As he ran Sam remembered what he felt like the night he lost Jess, the pain, fear and the slow ache for vengeance. He knew what she needed was someone to cry on/punch. He didn't know how Jo would react towards him, if she found out it was for his life Dean sold his soul. Tracking Jo wasn't exactly difficult, considering the indentations she was making in the ground. For a hunter to leave tracks this visible… well it was something of a rarity. He was running for a bit over 15 minutes when he caught sight of Jo. She was standing still in the middle of a clearing. He started sprinting towards her, just about to call out her name, but something seemed very off about the way she was standing. When the distance between them was about 10m he stopped. She looked as if she was waiting for something to sneak up on her.

Shit.

Sam just managed to lunge out of the way before she stabbed the air where he was standing with her knife.

What would have been 3 seconds too late, Sam saw the realisation creep across her face realising who she nearly stabbed. Instead of the apology that Sam felt he was well deserved, Jo started screaming at him.

"What the hell did you think you were doing? Creeping up on a hunter like that, you know better, you could have been killed you… you…" Sam put his hands on Jo's shoulders and looked her straight in the eye.

"Jo, I am so sorry," Unable to fight the tears anymore Jo collapsed into his arms and Sam held her close. He had no idea what else he could say, to make any of it feel better. He loved Jo like his own sister, and he hated seeing her in so much pain. So he just stood there holding her, waiting for her to find some way to pull her self together.

Dean was no worse tracker than Sam. He knew about 3 minutes into the chase that Jo did not go this way, so he doubled back racing after Sam. As he ran he wondered why this had upset Jo so much. Maybe she loved him like a brother. But what was really bothering him was that it upset him so much that she was upset. As the clearing where Sam and Jo were standing came into view he stopped. He was too far away to see the sobs that racked Jo's body, too far away to see that this hug was nothing more than a big brother comforting his sister. All he could see was Sam with his arms around Jo, her face buried in his chest. _OH. So that's how it is._ Everything was clicking into place in Dean's mind. Unfortunately everything he was thinking was completely off the mark. Dean didn't realise it then, but the ugly face of jealousy was slowly creeping into his heart. He turned around, pissed off though not really understanding why, and walked back to camp.

* * *

**Hope you liked!!!**

**R&R if you have the time**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the Winchester boys... If i did i probably would be doing alot less writing. **

**Well... I'm updating...**

**YAY**

**well not so much.**

**Sorry guys, I am not 100 happy with this chapter, but no matter how many times I rewrote it I couldn't get it to work. So this is my best shot.**

**Be kind**

* * *

Chapter 5 

They marched in silence. Sam and Jo had arrived back to the camp site about half an hour after Dean. So now Dean was ignoring both Sam and Jo (though he didn't understand completely why himself, however he did managed to convince himself it was because they were wasting time making out rather than hunting down and killing this thing.) Jo was still too mortified to speak at all, and poor Sam was just caught in the middle. Deciding that he couldn't take the silence any longer he decided to try and make conversation with Dean, unaware that he would have any reason not to answer him.

"So do you think it's a Wendigo?"

Dean grunted.

"So… that's a yes?"

Dean grunted again. Silently Jo screamed inside, she just wanted to hear the sound of his voice. Any other man could sing one thousand love songs and still not romance her as much as one word out of Dean's mouth.

"What's up with you?" Dean turned slowly to Sam.

"Nothing you could kiss better lover boy."

"What?"

"Nothing let's just keep moving."

"Seriously Dean what are you going on about?"

"Shut it Sam!"

Sam glared at Dean but said no more.

---

Once again they all sat round the campfire, but the friendly atmosphere from the night before was long gone. All three of them stared into the flames. The fight had been a tough one. All three were battered and bruised; the Wendigo had put up a huge struggle, Jo finally the one to hit it with a flare.

If they were in any other circumstance she would have had a hero's night on the town, everyone drinking to her success, but no one felt like partying.

"I'm beat, see you guys in the morning." Sam got up and went to his tent.

Just like the night before Jo and Dean were alone, far too close for Jo's liking, more than ever before she wanted to throw her self at him, to feel close to him. But the space stayed as big and small as it was.

Looking at his sad eyes and imagining the time clock over his head, Jo decided that she was going to tell him now. She summoned all her courage and took a deep breath.

"Dean… I have something I want to tell you"

"Don't worry, I already know."

"What?"

"You should have just told me to start with, I'm actually kind of happy about it."

"Really Dean? Then why were you so moody today?"

"I just don't see why you two felt you had to hide it from me."

"Wait. What?"

"I mean, I think it's great that Sammy will have someone to look after him once I'm gone."

"What? What does that have to do with anything?"

"I get it; you and Sam are… together."

"We are not!"

"I saw you two this morning."

"Doing what?"

"Snuggling. Kinda lame actually."

"No, you've got it all wrong, Dean you're the one…"

"I'm the one what?" Something in Dean changed.

Jo looked at him and so badly wanted to scream that he was the one she wanted. She weighed it up and down, wondering what she would do if they got together and Dean died.

"You're the one Sammy was apologising for. I… eh…I was trying to say that I was just upset you two keeping… it from me, and Sam was just apologising."

"Oh."

"Sam and I… we just aren't like that."

"Ok then."

"Well I'm going to bed now, good night Dean." She paused on his name somewhat wistfully

"Good night Jo."

As she walked away he called after her.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry too."

"Thanks."

Dean put his head in his hands. This was too weird. The amount of relief that washed over him when she said that she and Sam weren't together was astronomical. What was wrong with him? He should want Sam to have someone, so that when he goes to hell, Sam isn't alone. Having Jo around was making him uneasy all the time. Or maybe it was just the effect of his deal creeping up on him. Dean was sure of very little anymore, as if the scales in his mind had been tipped.

At the same time Jo sat in her tent, some what shaken. Why couldn't she have told him? It was right there, an open opportunity, and yet she was just too gutless. She could take on Vampires and Demons, and yet she could not handle her own feelings. What was worse was that he thought she was with Sam. A cold shiver ran down her spine. Sam was like her brother, but ever since that incident with Meg, the very thought of her and Sam… it just made her sick to her stomach.

However more important things happened that same night, she pulled Dean out of the water. She hated the fact he was injured, but the feeling she got when she was patching him up… It was only for a second but she swore that she saw love in his eyes while he looked at her. Of course that all went down the drain when he threatened to tie her to the chair again, but it was his lack of calling that she made the decision to follow him. She thought maybe, just maybe if he needed her help just once, she would be there, and maybe he would see her again like he saw her for that one second. And for now… I guess that's all the hope she has.

* * *

**Hope you liked!!!**

**R&R if you have the time**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the Winchester boys... If i did i probably would be doing alot less writing**

**Update... **

**This chapter is a little bit different. I kinda decided to focus more on Jo, and the effect that Dean is having on her.**

**Oh yeah. I am in desperate need of comments, cause my usual proof reader and all round awesome friend is not around to check the chapters for me. **

**So this is like the only time I will beg for reviews, cause I don't know how this chapter will read to someone who didn't write it.**

**If it's truly terrible, or I've left out vital info I can always redo this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 6 

Jo lay still in her motel room. She could hear tonight's girl moaning in the next room. She sighed, rolled over and tried to get some sleep, however this proved impossible. All Jo could think about was that Dean was with someone else.

Someone else was with Dean.

She should be with Dean.

She was the one who… She was the one who desperately needed to get out.

Sighing she got out of bed and dragged on some clothes. She glanced at herself in the mirror momentarily, her sharp eyes studying every aspect of her body, wincing at every fault, anything that made her seem ugly. Even though she didn't usually think about her looks Jo knew that she was pretty. She got a lot of information out of people, using it to her advantage. But the girls that Dean went for, they were stunning. Only when she saw him with one of them did she ever feel ugly. They were so tall, so supermodel. How was she supposed to contend with that? Trying to shake the thoughts from her head she glanced at the clock.

2 am. The perfect time to win some Poker money off some drunks. But that isn't what she felt like doing. She felt like barging in there, ripping that slut off Dean and… well…

Poker became more and more appealing every second.

---

Sitting in the bar surrounded by drunken men, Jo finally felt like herself again. She was $200 up and was slapping hands that reached out to grope her. Deciding she had, had enough she stumbled her way to the bar. This was the best bit, she got to boss about some other waitress, and tonight she wasn't taking anybody's crap. Tonight she was Queen of this bar. She ordered and downed a shot of vodka. She felt the burn in her throat. It was good pain. Just about to order another when someone slipped into the seat next to her. She slowly turned her head towards him and took a look. He was cute, late twenties, most likely not a hunter. That was her criteria for the moment. She wasn't the type of girl who slept around, but why was Dean the one that got to have all the fun.

"So you just gonna sit down without a cheesy pick up line."

The guy turned and smiled.

"Well I was just going to go with 'my house burned down, can I stay at yours for the night?'"

Jo's eyes opened wide in shock. "That was with out a doubt the worse one I've ever heard."

"Well if you care to take me home, I can teach you a whole range of worse ones."

"Ok, but you should know that I'm staying in a motel."

"Even better, I love motels"

"What's your name?"

"Darren."

"Well Darren, I'm drunk, give me a lift home?"

"Now that was a bad one, but because I'm nice I'll take you home anyway."

As Jo and Darren stumbled through the door of her room, she could still hear the girl next door. Slamming the door shut she pulled Darren onto the bed, the only thing on her mind was giving Dean a run for his money.

---

Crap. Jo's eyes flung open. It was 8:30. Still in the process of waking up, she turned to the empty bed beside her. All there was was a note on the pillow. It read.

_Hey,_

_Thanks for the great night,_

_Darren._

She sniggered at the fact he didn't even know her name. Wait. He didn't even know her name. It didn't matter who she was. All she was to him was a piece of ass.

Jo felt completely worthless once more.

Last night had done nothing to fix it.

She just felt dead inside.

He didn't even ask her for her name. She wasn't even worth the effort.

Sighing, she tried to remember exactly what it was that woke her up. She spent the next half hour nursing her hangover, when Sam came to knock at her door.

"Jo?" His voice hitting her head like a pounding drum.

"Jo? You were meant to be at the cafe an hour ago."

Crap. That's what it was. At least she was dressed now.

"Coming." Her voice croaked back.

As she opened to door Sam whistled.

"Dude, what did you drink last night?"

"I don't really remember."

"Ah, well. Um. Did you wanna come down stairs for breakfast?"

"Sure, why not."

Jo stepped out side the sun hitting her eyes causing her to hiss. Sam sniggered, and she threw him a death look. After struggling to close her door, Jo and Sam finally started the awkward walk to the café.

"So, I heard you go out last night… where did you go?"

"To a bar. I don't remember where exactly."

"Oh, Jo your acting an awful lot like Dean."

"Next thing you know I might be selling my soul."

"Jo…"

"What did he sell it for anyway?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Not really."

"Ok."

They walked into the café and sat down at the table across from Dean.

Dean had a stupid grin on his face.

"Well if it ain't sleeping beauty."

"Shut it Dean." Jo was not feeling up to this. She felt like less than nothing.

"Though you weren't doing much sleeping last night, were you Jo?"

"What?" Sam had obviously fallen asleep before she had gotten back.

"Our little Jo here…"

"Dean!" Jo took a slow breath in "What have we found out about the case?"

Sam (having no idea what was going on) welcomed the change in subject. Clearing his throat he started.

"3 people dead, most likely suicides…"

As Sam rambled on, Dean found himself looking at Jo. There was something unsettling about what he heard last night. It made him feel almost ill. If it was Sammy in the next room he would just crack a couple of bad jokes and then be done with it, but this wasn't Sam. His mind kept dwelling on it. All he wanted was to track down who ever it was she slept with and punch them in the face.

_Maybe that's just a big brother instinct. _Deciding that's all it was, Dean tried to let himself forget about it. And to some extent he did. But he was left with a small nagging feeling in the back of his skull. But looking in Jo's eyes. He had never seem her so miserable.

Something about this really bothered him.

And he was right to be worried, as just then Sam's voice broke through his thinking.

"So all the victims, female, kill themselves after a one night stand with this guy, who I'm pretty sure is Darren Summers."

Crap.

* * *

**AHHHH**

**It could be another Darren. But you know... probably not.**

**Hope you liked!!! **

**Please Review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the Winchester boys... If i did i probably would be doing alot less writing**

**Remember me???**

**Yes yes... well... I am really sorry, but year 11 is tough...**

**And I'm lazy.**

**But its the long weekend AND Jensen Ackles birthday.**

**So I thought I would get my ass of the couch and into my computer chair**

* * *

"So I guess our first step guys; is to track down the last girl he slept with."

"You won't have to look far." As she said it Jo knew it was true.

"What?" Dean's voice came out shocked

"It's me."

"No… No way… It could be another Darren, Jo."

"It wasn't Sam." Jo sounded close to tears

"How do you know?" Jo motioned outside.

"Because all I want is to go through myself under that truck."

"Jo" Dean's voice furiously cut in. "Don't even talk like that, we are not going to let anything happen to you,"

"What are you gonna do Dean… Sell your soul for me?" Her tone was sharp and biting.

Sam and Dean exchanged sad looks.

Finally Sam put his hand on Jo's shoulder. "Jo you are one of the family." She damn well knew that. "We are not going to figure this out. There has to be something we can do."

Jo sighed. "How long did the girls have?"

Sam scanned his laptop again. "About 36 hours."

Dean looked at the lack of expression on her face and decided he had to say something. "Jo, you are stronger than them. You might have longer."

"I know."

"Well guys I guess we better start looking."

---

It had been 40 hours. In 40 hours they had found nothing, nothing except that the latest girl in the morgue had a tattoo that Dean thought was sexy. Jo sat in her room in the dark, just waiting. She knew she was waiting for the end.

Tears rolled down her cheeks. Everything she saw made her think how she could use it to end this misery. She had never felt this before; she just did not want to live anymore.

"Come on Jo, just hold on." She kept telling her self over and over. She even tried to say it out loud, but her voice could not penetrate the silence.

In the midst of the nothing all she wanted was something to happen.

And then something did.

"Jo?" Dean's beautiful voice came through the darkness.

"Jo, can I come in?"

"It's open." Her voice was raspy and thin.

Dean walked in and moved to turn on the light.

"Don't!" Jo's voice pleaded

"Ok Jo, it's ok."

She closed her eyes and felt the bed depress next to her. Here they were in the dark together on a bed. This moment was the complete opposite to everything she wanted.

"I don't want to die Dean, except for that I want to in every possible way" Her voice wasn't weak; it came out just like a statement of facts.

"I'm not going to let you die Jo"

"Dean…" Jo couldn't choke back the tears. She just sobbed as Dean held her. All he wanted was for her to feel better. So Dean did the only thing he knew how.

He kissed her. It was a slow gentle loving kiss.

He positioned her face to look him in the eyes, ever so slowly closing the gap between them. It took Jo by surprise, so not knowing what else to do she pulled away.

"Jo I'm so sorry, I don't know…" But his words were cut off by Jo's lips on his.

The kisses that followed were fast and furious, to the extent that their lips became swollen and bruised, but that didn't matter.

Jo felt Dean's hand run up her top which he lifted over her head.

She felt his hands run down her bare back and for a second indulged in the thought that these hands helped save the world.

Then suddenly he stopped. Suddenly there was distance between them again.

Suddenly they were thinking.

"Jo, when did you get that tattoo?"

"I don't have a tattoo."

"Then I think we know how this guy is tapping you will to live."

"What?"

"You have a mark on you back the exact same as the last female victim."

"Oh. So what now?"

"I guess we better talk to Sam."

"But Dean…"

"Jo, you are suicidally depressed. It would have been wrong."

"No Dean you don't understand."

"No Jo, I don't even think you knew what was happening. So get dressed and we will go see Sam."

---

Sam's fingers traced the mark on Jo's back, which was in the shape of a crescent moon.

"This is exactly the same. Except maybe a little bit lighter. I suppose the longer you have it the darker it gets. It's really lucky you noticed it Jo."

Jo raised her head in acknowledgment. She didn't know how much longer she could keep on going. For that minute or two she and Dean were together she had forgotten all about Darren. And now that he had stopped… well it just made everything that much worse. It seemed fair to reason that if they slept together every day she would live a normal life. Up until the end of year anyway.

Sam placed his hand on her shoulder again. "Just hang in there Jo, remember that there is hope."

"I'll do my best."

"Until we figure this our though, either Dean or I will have to be with you at all times."

_Fantastic._

* * *

**Ah well... Dean Dean Dean... Who thought getting into your element would take you so far out of your element??**

**Please Review!!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, or the boys. Though I really wish I did.**

**Hey guys,**

**Sorry.**

**Sorry sorry sorry.**

**:) Forgiveness?**

55 hours

55 hours. 55 of the worst hours of her life had contained 2 minutes of the best, her 2 minutes with Dean was taunting her, reminding her she can't have it. And as Jo sat staring forward on the bed, she could feel Dean's presence achingly close to her. He paced the room, looking at the clock, waiting for the moment Sam would kill Darren, the soul sucking monster that he was. He hadn't liked letting Sam go alone, but they had argued and argued over it, never really coming up with an alternative until deciding this was the best situation. But Dean did not like letting Sam go alone. Part of him resented Jo, although he knew it wasn't her fault. The poor girl could barely stand. She was exhausted and he could tell the thoughts in her head were not pleasant.

"Dean." Jo said weakly. He turned around and waited for her to continue, but it was all she could say. So she said it again. "Dean." The word was all she had, and that was exactly how she said it. Her tone was so pleading it made Dean's heart wrench. Not knowing what else to do, he sat down next to her, uncomfortable remembering what had happened last time. He took a breath in.

"Jo." He cupped her face in his hands.

"Dean." Tears filled her eyes as she begged. And strangely Dean knew what she wanted. He stared at her, not even daring to blink and then all of a sudden something changed.

She took a deep breath in. He watched the light come back to her eyes. He saw the sallow leave her skin. He saw the red return to her lips. And then they were sitting, Darren obviously dead, Jo's face in Dean's hands.

There was a bed in easy access.

"Dean." She said it again, asking for the same thing, and he knew it. And everything inside of him wanted to give it to her. And yet he couldn't. He, Dean Winchester could not bed this woman. Why that was exactly he couldn't put his finger on. But there were too many questions. And too many complicated answers. So he let her face go, and stood up, the bed springs' screech echoing in the silence.

"I should go, Sam will be back soon, and I…"

"Just go."

"Right, if you need me Jo you know where I am."

As the door clicked close Jo stood up. This had been the longest day of her life. Nothing could have prepared her for this. And she wasn't talking about Darren. He had kissed her, he had held her close, and then acted like it all meant nothing. She had seen it in his eyes; he had wanted her as much as she wanted him. And yet he turned it off with the flick of a switch. What could she possibly mean to him? If he could walk away that easily, she meant nothing to him.

**Hope you liked!**

**Please Review**


	9. Chapter 9

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or the Winchester boys. But I can dream...

**YAY**

**2 in 2 days!**

**That must be some sort of record for me.**

**And thanks for all the Reviews :D**

**They gave me all sorts of fuzzy feelings.**

**You guys can thank yourselves for the extra speedy update.**

**Kudos.**

**xxx**

* * *

Jo's weight shifted uncomfortably in her seat as she rubbed her tired eyes

Jo's weight shifted uncomfortably in her seat as she rubbed her tired eyes. She sighed as she scanned the book open in front of her. She was sitting in another dimly lit hotel room, not too dissimilar than the one she'd been in only a week ago. When he'd held her face in his hands and turned her down. Her eyes flickered down to the page again. Devil at the Crossroads. So why was she sitting here researching how to save his soul? What was the hold Dean Winchester had over her? Well there were those eyes, and that cocky smile. Who could forget about his leather jacket? "No." She thought, flicking a mental rubber band. She sighed again and got up and moved towards the bed. She was just too tired to understand what the book was going to tell her, even though she was sure she'd read it all before. Just before she reached it there was a quiet knock at her door.

"Jo." Dean's voice moved softly through the silence. Jo froze in the middle of the motel room.

"Jo, open up. We need to talk." As he knew she was in here, she had no choice but to walk over and get the door.

As Jo slowly creaked open her only defence from him, she felt the air rush out of her lungs. The site of him here in the moonlight right outside her door took her breathe away.

"Hey." Her voice came out as if she were trying way too hard to sound nonchalant. Which she was, but it was annoying anyway.

"Hey Jo." To her good fortune, Dean's voice came out just as awkwardly.

Stumbling for some way to continue the conversation she hurriedly invited him in, mumbling some stupid sentence about letting in a draft. As Dean made his way to the small table to where Jo had previously been sitting his eyes found the book she'd been reading.

"Jo, why are you reading this?" His voice was far from awkward now. He just sounded pissed.

"I was just trying to help." Jo retorted quickly, wishing she sounded older than 12.

"Well don't." Dean slammed the book shut and threw it across the small room, where landed on her bed with a small thud.

She stalked to the other side to the room and placed the book in her bedside table.

"If you're going to stay could please refrain from throwing anything else I own."

"I'm sorry I know it was uncalled for, but you just don't understand…"

"What Dean? What don't I understand?"

"I can't get out of this deal Jo."

"There must be some way."

"I'm too valuable. They aren't going to let me go." And as he said it, Jo knew it was true. She sat down on the corner of her bed with a thud, her eyes down at the floor.

"Look this isn't what I came here to talk about." Jo placed her head in her hands.

"Then what did you want to talk about?" She took a sharp breath in as she once again felt the bed depress next to her.

"I want to talk about how weird it's been all week." All the awkward silences, the constant looking at each other and then looking away, all the jokes Dean had to leave half finished, all the things that could no longer be said, all the cracks that Sam made that were way too close to the truth.

"What's there to talk about?" How were they supposed to go back?

"Jo nothing happened, there's nothing to feel weird about, I don't even know why it's happening." It was obvious wasn't it? It's because she put her self on the line, and he'd rejected. He may not see it that way but he had. She wanted to yell and scream at him. Explain to him why exactly it was "weird", explain to him that he'd shattered her confidence. But he was Dean Winchester.

So she lifted her head, and looked him in the eyes.

"Ok Dean, if you say so." Wow. She hadn't intended her voice to come out that sarcastic.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean was irritated now. This wasn't the type of answer he'd been expecting.

"Look just forget about it." She hurriedly replied, attempting to cover her slip up.

"What's wrong?" All his frustration came out in those two words. Wasn't he doing the right thing here? Clearing things up? What the hell did it take to please this woman? What did she expect from him?

"Nothing." Her voice was tired, and she rubbed her eyes again. She didn't have the strength for this battle to end well.

"I guess I'll leave then."

"You do that."

"Ok, goodnight Jo."

"Night Dean."

As Dean turned outside Jo's motel room to close the door he had to pause. It was too hard. It was too hard to close the door on this woman twice. He could not walk away from her again. He didn't know what it was about her. But she was in every thought he'd had this week. And he loved her more with every beat of his heart. But he knew that those beats were limited. It was unfair to her on so many levels. And was one of the most selfish things he'd done in his life, but he walked back into her motel room slamming the door shut behind him.

**I wonder what's going to happen next :O ;)**

**Hope you enjoyed**

**Please Review**

**xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or the Winchester boys. But I can dream...**

**Um Um Um Um.**

**Sorry? It was an evil evil cliffhanger.**

**Well I'm sure you'll enjoy this :)**

* * *

As the door slammed shut Jo lifted her eyes just in time to see Dean striding towards her. In one smooth movement he lifted her off of her bed and into his arms. Jo looked into his eyes, her breath ragged, her veins pulsing in surprise and desire. For a few seconds they stood like that but it felt like eternity. She took in every minute detail of his face – his eyes, his hair, and his lips. She took a deep breath of the leather and closed her eyes. She wanted to remember how this felt forever. But there was something nagging in the back of her brain. Something wasn't adding up. She had to know.

"Dean?" She breathed, and felt his finger on her lips as he gently shushed her.

She tried again. "Dean what is this?"

She felt the crash of his lips against hers. She wanted to protest, she wanted to talk about this, but she was Jo and he was Dean. So she kissed him back, fast and furiously. She didn't want to give him time to rethink. She didn't want him to change his mind. She wouldn't be able to bare it again. She felt his hand slide up her back and he helped her out of her shirt. As she pushed him back onto the bed she returned the favour and she took a second to run her fingers over his muscles.

Dean stared up at the girl on top of him. As she lent down to kiss him again but he caught her face in his hands. He had to tell her. He needed her to know.

"Jo, I love you." Jo's eyes slowly widened in shock, those were the words she'd waited for so long to hear.

"I love you too." And tears started to roll down her face as she kept kissing him, undoing her bra and furiously tried taking off his pants. She stopped thinking, stop trying to understand the sudden change. She just enjoyed the moment she'd been looking forward to for so long. And this time, Dean was more than happy to oblige.

***

Dean woke up first, finding his body curled around Jo. She was still deeply asleep. Last had been amazing, it was everything he hoped it would be. He stroked his fingers up and down her arm, just breathing in her scent. He chuckled quietly, when he realised he was still wearing his jacket, she'd asked him to keep it on. This was so perfect what they had. So right, besides for one tiny detail. He was going to hell. And soon. Way too soon. He sighed as he laced his hands behind his head. What was he going to do? Find a way to save himself and risk Sam? Or just let it come and break Jo's heart? He watched her peaceful sleeping form and wondered if it was still too late to save her heart. If he acted like a jerk could he save her? Spare her the pain?

He rolled out of bed with a heavy heart. He got dressed and met Sam down in the diner for breakfast.

Sam smirked as he saw Dean's bedraggled form. Well its alright for some.

"You didn't come back last night"

"I'm sorry dear; it was a late night at the office." Dean sarcastically replied.

"Well who was it?"

"It's a long story."

Dean glanced at his brother's face. He couldn't risk him, not for anyone or anything. And if he could save Jo's heart, then it was a bonus.

Enter jerk mode.

* * *

**Oh dear. Poor poor Jo.**

**Please Review.**

**xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or the Winchester boys. But I can dream...**

**SEE! I'm being good. I figure I owe you guys about a billion chapters.**

**But I'm making it up to you :)**

* * *

Jo woke up and immediately noticed the absence of warmth around her. Groaning she stretched twisting her arms in the air. She couldn't have possibly have dreamt last night… Could she? Sitting up slowly the sheet fell away from her naked body. Oh boy. Definitely not a dream. Slowly she rubbed her head. Wow, she hadn't dared to hope it would be that good. But where was he? She ran her fingers gently over the sheet where he had slept. He had said he loved her. A smile crept across Jo's face. He loved her! In a hurry she got up. She dressed herself taking more time than usual to brush her hair and put on her make up, every time she caught her reflection she blushed. She felt so light and happy, and for a few moments she just stood there and felt the emotions bubble up through her, as she mentally recounted last night. She bit her lip as the details flooded back to her, the way his lips hovered over hers, just brushing ever so slightly. The way his hands traced her body all over, tickling and teasing her. The look in his eyes as he just held her close. It had been slow, toe curling slow. Blushing at the mere memory she ran down to the diner.

Dean watched her enter. He took a deep breath, taking in her whole body which just exuded happiness. He knew that it would probably be last time he saw her like this.

"Are you sure you want to do this Dean?" Sam's voice floated over him.

"I don't really have a choice."

"Alright then."

Jo skipped up to the table beaming.

"Hi Dean" She said shyly.

"Jo" He replied curtly.

Bewildered Jo sat down.

"How are you this morning?" She tentatively tried again.

"Been better." Short, sharp and ice cold.

Internally he winced for her. He could imagine her thought process, woman were always so vulnerable after sex. It would be the first time she would consider he didn't have a good time, it would be the first time she would consider it all a line. It would be the first time she would consider the idea he didn't feel the same. And it would crush her. And he already could see it starting. The glow left her skin, her face fell, her eyes started to glisten with tears. She gulped them back, showing him the strength he loved about her.

"So what's the case Sam?" her voice didn't even quiver. She was so brave.

As Sam rambled through the strange incidents and sightings Jo let her mind glaze over again. What the hell was Dean's problem? Dean had been spot on with Jo's thought process. She wanted to smack him in the face, to demand an explanation. She was worried, but maybe he was just tired, it had been a long night.

As they were walking leaving she grabbed him by his arm and pulled him to the side.

"Is everything… ok?"

"I'm fine Jo." Short, sharp and ice cold. He thought the words over and over. It was for her own good.

"Then what the hell is going on?" Her frustration was more than a little obvious.

"What did you expect Jo? We had sex. It was great. Now it's done."

"But you said…" Her voice trailing off uselessly as her eyes filled with tears.

"Jo you've been with us for nearly a month now. What did you honestly think I was going to do? Marry you?"

"I thought, I thought that you meant it. I thought I was different." Her voice low, her eyes cast down to hide the tears that were threatening to stream down her face.

"What can I say Jo? You thought wrong. I'm sorry that it happened though. I understand if you want to leave. I'm getting sick of the Winchesters and friends gig anyway."

"Oh." The ground was falling away from underneath her.

"Oh." She said it again.

Dean was dying inside. She looked so broken; he wanted to take her into his arms. To tell her it was all a lie. To tell her he wanted to be with her forever. But he knew her love for him was a sickness going to kill her in the end. She needed to recover from it, and she was going to get worse before she got better, but it would be worth it, if he saved her. So he strode away from her, not looking back. He left her completely defeated outside the diner. And as she watched him walk away, she felt her heart break so painfully, she didn't even know how she was still standing.

* * *

**Oh dear.**

**Oh dear oh dear oh dear. Poor Jo. *hugs* **

**Hope you liked!**

**Please Review!**

**xxx**


End file.
